Transactions in Time
by CloudNinRookie107
Summary: In this story the future is a dark one and in order to change it the now older X Men must go to the past. Can they convince their younger selves to fight along side them or will their plan go up in flames. I know its a lame summary but please R&R!


Transactions in Time

Prologue

Snow drifted to the ground of a mangled city that was beyond recognition ; The cement was cracked , debris was scattered ,abandoned buildings barely standing all appeared as tangled towers of metal. It was late long past the regular work hours for most normal people but those that were out were not normal. They were mutants. Hated and feared for their abilities these people were stripped of all personal items , thrown out of their homes and away from their families because of their very existence. The mutants were shunned by all who were not their kind , forcing them underground .

This included those of the Xavier Institute. All of them had been scattered from one another for quite sometime and had no intention of reuniting any time soon.

In a dark corner of the city stood a young woman in her mid twenties , wearing a pair of dark blue jeans , a brown trench coat , a black elbow shirt its neckline covered her entire neck ,and a pair of gun metal colored , combat boots. She leaned casually against the red brick ally wall waiting for someone . Her hands were bare with only a few silver rings on her fingers but there was a another ring on her left third finger that was obviously more expensive than the others. It was a beautiful white diamond ring that was only a couple of karats but it was one of the most important things that she owned next to the bo staff that _he_ had given her.

Looking up at the snow drifting onto the ground , she began to finger her ring. It had been seven years since he had given it to her , she smiled to herself as the memories of the past flashed before her eyes.

' Remy'

" Que chere . "

Marie looked up to see a man two years older than she , standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled at him sweetly with her eyes connected solely to his black on red ones and placed her hands over his.

" Hey Swamp Rat."

" S' how long 'til we start 'de show? " he asked glancing at his watch.

" Dunno. They should be here soon."

" Are you sure we c'n trust 'em Marie?" the thief said in a serious tone.

"Ah'm sure we can trust Kit and the others but Ah'm not too sure 'bout shades . We should keep an eye on 'em."

"Vel wve vinally agree on something. "

The two of them looked over at the entrance of the ally and saw a young man covered in a large trenchcoat that draped over most of his body except a long blue tail that stuck out of the bottom of the coat. She recognized him instantly.

"Kurtཀ" she said with a broad smile on her face. The former X-Man wrapped her brother in a large bear hug.

"Its good to see you too." he stated in a stifled voice ." but... could you ...let ... me ... go ... I can't breathཀ"

Becoming slightly red the Queen of the Guild let go of her brother. He gasped immediately for air making small puffs of smoke trickle out of his mouth.

"Sorry."

" Wow. Since when can you do that?ཀ"

The three of them looked up to see a much more mature Kitty Pryde ,with short hair, standing beside Alexis otherwise known as X-23. Kitty wore a light brown turtle neck sweater , navy blue cargo pants , black combat boots, and a tattered navy blue jean jacket. Alexis wore a pair of jeans , brown boots , a black leather jacket and a light grey sweater . Along side them were an older St John and Wanda wearing upgraded versions of their old outfits , both had grown out their hair only exception was that St John's was shot out and Wanda's was placed in a high ponytail. She wore a black trenchcoat , dark blue jeans , a light blue collared shirt, and black boots.

"Pyro it's been awh'le mona' me'."Remy greeted with his trademark grin.

" Now all we have ta do is wait fo' our fearless leada'"Rogue said spitefully as she leaned against the brick wall.

"Why are we even waitin' fo' tha' bastard."Remy mumbled only loud enough for his wife to hear as he lit a cigaret.

He did have a point though , why were they even bothering with Cyclops? He was the one who had caused the team to break apart in the first place. The man had betrayed the entire team during that incident ten years ago when this genocide began. Rogue shook off the abusive memories that the past couple of years had done to her and put her mind back on the task at hand.

30 Minutes Later

" Let's go we don' t have time for this." Wanda said harshly as she angrily crossed her arms." We could have left a long time ago."

" She's right .It's not like the bloke has done anything for us lately. What do you think we shoul' do Sheila?" Pyro asked to their residential leader.

"Wanda's raht we can't-"

Before she could finish her sentence a young man a little younger than the majority of the group wearing a pair of blue cargo pants, an old but durable grey hoody over a white t shirt , a black leather jacket and a pair of tan timberland boots ran into the ally. " Wait ."

" What's wrong Jamie?" Kurt asked

" It's Cyclops he's coming with an armyཀ"

"What ?ཀ?ཀ?" hissed a very upset Wanda

" Yeah. He's made an alliance with the human forces." the man directed his attention to Marie as she called herself now a days. " After you told him about your plan he reported it to S.H.EI.L.D. "

"The army could be here any minute." Gambit stated clenching the cards in his pocket. " What do you want us to do cher'?"

" Lets go ཀ" she commanded placing her hand on her brother's shoulder .

" Port to the sight."

Following suit the others placed their hands on a part of the teleports body. " All vight."

Disappearing in a flash the group barely escaped the blast of a humongous Sentinel that was hovering in the sky accompanied by over 1000 of his friends. On top of one of them was the figure of a middle aged man with dark brown hair wearing a SHIEILD uniform and a black and red visor device over his eyes. Swearing softly to himself he pulled a communicator from his pocket and held it up to his frowned up lips.

"They've escaped." he express with a hiss balling his hands into fists.

" That's fine we already know where the muties are going and we have already made preparations for your teams departure. Return to the base immediatelyཀ"

" Yes commander Fury."

With that said and done the man ordered the Sentinels to leave the area and return to base.

' I will get you Rogue ཀ '

Cairo , Egypt

The group appeared inside the grave sight of Apocalypse ,where all that was left of him were the remnants of his time machine. The meaning for them to be meeting here was to create a portal from a device that Remy had lifted off of one of the SHEILD bases in combination with Kurt's powers to create a new time portal .

" Do you have it ?" Marie asked her husband as the group waited around the remains of the pyramid.

"Que Chere." he answered as he tossed it to her.

" Are you sure this will work Rogue?" kitty asked placing her hands in her pockets.

" Well we don't have much choice and by some of Forge's old notes this shoul' work." Setting up the correct time period , Rogue pointed it at her

brother as he ported. Within seconds a large blue portal appeared in front of them , leaving each in a short state of shock.

" S' vho vants ta go first?" asked a very crept out Kurt.

" Come on Kurt." Kitty said as she and Rogue grabbed him by each of his arms and Wanda pushed him in by his back. The guys followed them into the portal and were sent tumbling in a band colors ultimately landing in the middle of a large pyramid in fact it was the exact same location that they were just in or was it?

Slowly standing to her feet Rogue was the first to wake up from the small concussion while everyone else lay knocked out on the floor. Her head was spinning so fast it seemed like her entire body were jelly but she ignored the feeling and looked at the small time device in her right hand. It was identical to a nano i-pod but the technology inside was a decade old. She checked the date and to her surprise the time portal had actually worked and

sent them to the winter after the defeat of Apocalypse or as she remembered the winter of her senior year at Bayville High with Kurt, Kitty and Wanda.

"What the ...?"

" Did we make it?" asked a weary Pyro as he rubbed his fiery orange hair.

"Yeah we're in the year 2006 ." Rogue answered stretching her arms.

"Vait our zenior year ?" said a very disoriented Nightcrawler.

"It's funny isn't it ?" Kitty stated dusting herself off.

" Yeah " Alexis asked " Of all the time periods we could've came to we ended up in the year that started this entire mess."

" We'll just have to keep those things from happening then won't we." said a stiff Wanda.

" She's right now we will be not only be trying to determine our future, we'll be fighting for it , literally."

"So are we going to contact the professor?" suggested Jamie

" And do what just knock on the door and say ' We came from 10 years in the future and we need your help to defeat our future corrupted government along with the Earth's ruler Apocalypse." John said sarcastically raising his hands in the air.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jamie asked sternly as he followed Rogue and the others down the catacombs.

The defeated Pyro set his hands behind his head and reluctantly followed his teammates through the ruins. Rogue and Jamie took up the front, Kitty, Nightcrawler and Wanda the middle while X-23, Pyro and Gambit brought up the rear. The remnants of the X Men trudged through the desert maze for about 10 minutes before reaching the shining daylight on the cliffs of Cairo , Egypt.

"Now all we have to do is get to New York." said a tired Pyro " Right Kurt."

" Yeah but I can't port. The Professor might pick us up on Cerebra."

" He's right were going to have to blend in with the rest of the population." Jamie stated " I think I could make up some counterfeit passports if Kurt can get me inside this place's airport."

" All right you two can go do that while the rest of us go collect supplies and some more" Rogue made slight motion with her hands to put essence onto her next statement. " clothes suited for this weather as well as our other essentials."

" So we meet at the airport in an hour."Wanda stated taking glance at Kitty.

" Well excuse me for my old habits." the Chicago native said with a huff. "I'll meet you at the airport in 2 hours."she stated phasing through the ground.

" Y'all heard the girl let's get out of here."

With that the remaining mutants hiked down to the city of Cairo , picked up their supplies and took the next plane to the US but unbeknownst to the time travelers they had been followed by some old friends of theirs.

In the higher regions of the cliffs a group of mutants stood on a rock formation watching the groups every move. The man wearing a pair of sleek red lense sunglasses and a black and navy blue uniform sat in a crouching position with a frown plastered on his face.

" We are going to have to follow them." he stated sternly as he turned his head to look at his team. There were four mutants behind him enshrouded in the shadows. Each looking upon each of the X Men in disgust. Two of the less bulkier figures stepped forward; a man and a voluptuous woman with long blond hair in a high ponytail. She wore a suit identical to Cyclops. The man on the other hand was adorned in navy blue and dark crimson ninja suit that covered his well muscled body and was equipped with a sword on his back along with a number of holsters on his two overlapping black belts.

" S' hun where should we strike first ?" the woman said propping her hands on her hips and giving him a million dollar grin.

" Tomorrow morning while their younger selves are in their most chaotic mode. We'll catch them by surprise." he replied standing up to face them.

" Are you sure that is such a good idea ?" asked the ninja. " They aren't children."

"Yes that's true but their past selves are." The man said with a smirk.

CHAPTER 2

All was quiet at the Xavier Institute seeing as all of the lights were turned out and everyone was fast asleep in bed ; all except a certain senior who was having trouble sleeping. She walked the halls of the institute lazily waltzing into the kitchen for a mid-night snack. On her way through to the kitchen she caught a glance into the institute 's commodious study where her little sister was up late ' studying' with her friend Jamie. The two had gotten closer when Logan assigned Alexis to help Multiple in his hand to hand combat skills for when the would need him for reinforcements. It was odd because it seemed to Rogue that the teens were complete opposites but then again who was she to judge , she was in love with a former Acolyte. There were benefits to the teens being together; Jamie had started to actually grow a back bone and stood up for himself , Alexis began to understand more of the 'formalities' of being a normal teenager and wasn't as closed off as she used too even though she did act like her older sister at times. Rogue glanced in the library to see that the two were asleep with their heads in the text books , Jamie drooled in his.

After taking that short detour she searching the shelves in the kitchen , the ivory eyed teen found a pack of ramen noodles and popped it in the microwave.

" What are you doin' up Stripes."

" Ah just couldn't sleep. It's nothin' Logan." she stated grabbing her bowl of noodles and a fork.

The Wolverine just glared at her omnisciently with his arms crossed over his chest. " Spill it Rogue."

" It's nothin alright." she said in a sterner tone stirring the bowls contense as she sat down in front of her 'father'.

" If that Cajun has done anything I'll"

" It's not Remy got it Logan and don't talk about him like that alright. He isn't as bad as you wanna make 'em out ta be." she retorted glaring at her father figure coldly.

Wolverine couldn't help but smile at the girl's show of affection for her recently acquired boyfriend of the past year. The two southerners had been going together ever since the month after Gambit joined the Institute after the fight with Apocalypse. Over the course of the year Rogue had been able to touch in addition to having a higher position at the institute as an instructor and becoming like a big sister to one of the recruits named Alexis a.k.a. X formerly known as X-23.

" Then what is it kid?"

" ..."

There was a period of silence between the two that seemed to last forever until the awkward series was broken by a small noise that only Logan could hear. He slowly rose out of the seat and slowly bore his claws. He motioned Rogue to follow him downstairs to the X basement. While Logan was just picking up the sound Alexis heard the noise as well and followed them to the X basement.

While Rogue went to the jet bay Wolverine was checking out an unusual scent , it was identical to Kitty's but there was something distinctively off about it. The scent wasn't pure and innocent like the Kitty he knew but it was more mature and spontaneous. He heard the slight tapping of fingers on the X Men's master computer and saw the large monitor's light peek through the lab's cracked door . Silently tipping around the corner and down the hall he busted into the lab only to find that there was no one there. The chair was empty. The computer was off. There was nothing left of the presumed 'intruder'.

" There 's nothing here."

Wolverine turned to the source of the voice at the lab entrance with his claws out within seconds only to find that it was his daughter , Alexis.

"What are you doin' down here kid ?" he demanded lowering his claws to his sides.

" I heard some footsteps in the basement and I knew you did too so I followed the two of you down here."

" Do you know what could have happened if who ever was here had found you ?" he declared gruffly

" Of course I do." the fighter stated harshly bearing her on claws in frustration. " I just thought that it would have been dangerous for the two of you to take on this guy on your own."

" We'll talk about this later." he stated clearly seeing the pain in her eyes form what she had gone through with her past at hydra. " Let's scout around the rest of the basement."

" I already have. There isn't anyone else here."

" Let's just take another sweep to make sure." he ordered as they cautiously searched the rest of the basements vast halls.

Rogue meanwhile had her eyes positioned solely on a shadow dancing through room the near the X jet. Following the figure's every move like a Cheshire cat , the veteran thought it was time for her to try out a new technique she had learned from her training with the professor. She tapped into the power of Kurt and teleported from the staircase and onto the landing floor appearing directly in front of the intruder. Rogue immediately took the initiative , lunging at the figure at full force. The person was obviously not caught off guard it almost seemed like the figure was expecting it , took Rogue by her right arm and threw her across the room into a wall. The X Man took a short moment to take in what the intruder looked like ; the person was female, wearing a grey mantle over her shoulders , face cloaked in the mantle's hood, a black stealth elbow shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of gun metal tinted combat boots.(hint ,hint) Ignoring the pain in her left shoulder, the X Man took a nearby long metal pole and charged the enemy, bombarding the intruder with kata attacks and kicks. Gambit had began teaching Rogue this technique of fighting when they first started dating and she had become quite good at it too. She even beat her boyfriend at it. Unfortunately her opponent wasn't even phased by Rogue's violent onslaught , blocking the veteran blow for blow with her bare hands.

" Sorry S'ugah but it's time ta end this little game." the intruder said clearly irritated as she caught the end of the pole in mid -air in a firm grip.

"What the -ཀ?" Rogue said before the now known to be female figure punched her hard in the gut with her free hand. The pain seemed to surge from her stomach and spread to every nerve of her body like electricity. Rogue automatically let go of her weapon still reeling from the pain that was soon to be replaced by another one worse than the one she now bore. The attacker swiftly took the pole in both hands and rammed Rogue solidly into a cluster of barrels at the foot of the metal staircase to the lower level of the docking bay. Smirking to herself the woman looked up in the rafters rather expectantly as a very angry Wolverine and Alexis pounced onto her. Grasping the pole she ,in succession, knocked each of them in the stomach with the opposite ends of the pole and ,without even losing her footing , she launched them through the titanium elevator doors across the room rendering both unconscious.

Smiling inwardly the female intruder walked up to a large red alarm button encased in a block of glass that read DON'T BREAK UNLESS IN CASE OF EMERGENCY. Smoothing the cold metal in her hands she took one of the ends and crushed the alarm causing millions of bells and whistles to go off throughout the large mansion. She could hear the patter of feet within the mansion dashing out of their beds to get ready for the unseen threat that had already made its move. With her mission complete, the woman sauntered down the long runway and disappeared leaving a puff of grey brimstone in her wake.

Chapter 3

The X Men dashed out of their beds with alarms blaring in their ears , knocking each out of their deep slumber especially that of a certain teenage mutant in the institute's study.

" Wha- I didn't do it!" Multiple slurred as he awoke out of his deep sleep.

Popping his head out from among the towers of books , and looked for any sign of her.

" Alexis?"

He glanced over in the spot where she slept and only found a pile of text books stacked on one another. Knowing her Jamie had a pretty good idea of where she went off too. Dashing out of the study, Multiple nearly ran directly into a frantic Kurt and Kitty.

"Whoa ཀ" Jamie yelled as he skidded to a stop not realizing that the three of them were running in the same direction. " You guys goin' to the basement too."

" Yeah that was like the source of the alarm." Kitty replied as she rapidly tapped the button for the elevator. " Like why isn't it working ?ཀ"

" It doesn't matter I have a better vay ." Kurt said grabbing his friends by the arms and ported into the X jet docking bay.

Once there the three of them spread out across the room and began their search. Kitty walked around one of the darker ends of the bay while Kurt and Jamie took a brief look around the X Jet . Under the belly of the aircraft there were no indications of forced entry or damage neither did the jet's hanger but there was a flickering light at the elevator or what was left of it.

Kurt and Jamie rushed over to the elevator to find a knocked out Alexis on top of an also knocked out Logan. The inside of the elevator was completely torn apart , the walls were caving in inward and the two of them were still covered in fresh blood as their mutant powers just began to take over.

" LOGANཀ ALEXISཀ" yelled a shocked Kurt as she phased herself and Jamie into the broken down shaft. The two picked up their teammates in their arms , pulling them through the rubble.

" Alexis ཀ" Jamie said propping his friend up against the side of the wall. " Come on this isn't funny."

The young girl slowly began to stir , holding her head up slightly at an incline she faced her friend with a small smirk on her face. " Hey." Her voice was obviously raw because of its high pitch and low tone.

" Hey. What happened ?"

" Get... Rogue..." she stated looking behind her best friend's head.

The guys looked at one another with confusion etched on their faces. When they stared over in that direction all they saw were a large pile of oil barrels laying astray on the floor. It wasn't anything knew it was assumed that one of the old recruits , i.e Bobby Drake, had knocked them over while pulling in the X Jet from a training drill with Logan.

Kitty on the other hand phased through the mysterious barrels, it didn't seem like this was from one of Bobby's training sessions. The barrels were at least 10 yards away from where the X Jet sat , Iceman was a bad pilot but not that bad. ' Something isn't right.' Kitty thought as she searched through the barrels. She started to go to the other area of the pile until her hand connected with something that wasn't metallic. It felt like another set of hands , with rings ཀཀཀ Kitty could recognize those rings any where ཀ Taking the person 's hands in her own she pulled them out of the rubble.

" Rogueཀ" she yelled as Kurt appeared beside his sister at the sound of her name.

" Kurt get the professor ཀ" she yelled not noticing the teen was still staring at his sister's battered body. Her ribs appeared to be bruised or worse brokenཀ and a long trail of blood ran down her face from a deep cut on her head.

" Goཀ Kurtཀ"

Snapping him out of his trance , the German ported to find the professor.

LATER IN THE INFIRMARY( CURRENTLY 10AM!!!)

Rogue opened her eyes to an all too familiar white light in her face. The room she was in smelled of medicine and alcohol, something she hated about ending up in the place so many times. She felt slightly light headed and couldn't see clearly for a couple of minutes. Moving her hand to her forehead Rogue realized that there was someone else's on top of it. Turning her head slowly to the person smile formed on her lips at the sight of a sleeping Gambit with his head on the side of her bed. Sitting up she ran her hand through his tussled dark-drown hair , her smile grew wider as he stirred awake.

" Hey chere." he greeted her with his infamous smirk. " Good t'see you're alright."

He planted a slow , gentle kiss on his femme's lips that sent a wave of chills down her spine. Finally breaking apart to breath , Gambit had look of concern plastered on his face as he glanced over her injuries. Her right shoulder was wrapped in bandages cutting off at her forearm along with an assortment of bruises over her body. The injuries he was most concern about were those on her three fractured ribs and the laceration placed on her forehead.

" What's wrong Remy?" Rogue noticing his loss of attention on her face on her wounds.

" Wha' happen Marie?"

Taking a deep sigh , she told Remy about the intruder in the basement that had beaten her to a pulp and just as she finished up her story as she remembered it the X Man asked her boyfriend what had happened to Logan . He told her what had happened to her mentor, including how her 'sister' got there, and how the three of them were found.

These facts really worried Rogue , she knew that the female intruder was strong but not strong enough to knock out both she, Alexis AND Logan was insane. Both Alexis and Logan had their shares of fights and defeated small armies. The thought of someone just being able to defeat all three of them in that short amount of time was inconceivable. Rogue knew who ever had broken into the institute was someone unlike anyone the X Men had battled.

" Rogue. I'm glad your awake."

The two of them turned their attention to the professor as he wheeled in with a bandaged Logan and Alexis by his side.

" So do you know who did this to us, professor?"

" No but who ever did. Made a note of setting off the alarm system in the basement immediately after defeating each of you."

" Why would someone knock each of us out and not take anything? They could have just stolen the X Jet." Alexis suggested as she sat down in a nearby chair.

" They probably had another motive." muttered upset Logan. " Since there were two of them."

" Two?" asked Rogue and Gambit in unison.

" Yeah when I went to check in the lab the main computer screen was on and heard someone typing but when I went in there was no one there and the computer was completely shut down."

" So what it could've b'n the intruder. What gives y'u the idea that there was a second party mon' ame?"

" The scent I smelled on the person in the lab had a completely different scent from the one in the landing bay. "

" Who ever it was they aren't enemies that we should take lightly." The professor then turned his attention to Rogue. " Are you well enough to walk Rogue ?"

" Yes professor, I'm fine Ah just have a headache but besides that Ah'm alright."

" Good you have an extra pair of clothes under your bed and you can get

dressed in the other room before we head back upstairs."

Rogue slid off the bed , took the clothes and went into the next room to change. Gambit reluctantly stayed in the main medical room on account of two things; 1 Wolverine would kill him if he was caught in a room with his 'daughter' undressing 2 His chere would have killed him for even thinking about what he would do to her in that state. So he dismissed the thought for now and ,with the professor ,watched as Alexis and her father argued.

As the group continued to talk a pair of light blue eyes watched

an air vent hearing every word they said. A small smile crept over her face as she watched Alexis and Wolverine get into another childish argument. It reminded her why her group had traveled to this time period in the first place. It was so peaceful here and before the Apocalypse era she knew that they were happy but she didn't have time to reminisce on the past. Shaking the memories from her mind Shadowcat phased through various walls and ended up in the one of the mansion's larger newly built studies that looked to be double the size of the older one .

She hopped into a nearby swivel chair , rolled over to one of the new studies's computers and accessed the institution's computer files in a matter of seconds. Maneuvering her way around the information on various mutants , hate organizations , sentinel videos and various Cerebra info. She finally came to the data she was looking for , it was the Institute's entire security mainframe. Shadowcat could do anything, from simply turning on the sprinklers to putting the mansion on a level 12 alert causing the whole house to go a complete lockdown and activating the self destruction command.

Propping her feet onto the desk , she pulled a small communicator from her pocket and raised it to her lips.

" I'm in. What now?"

"Stay put we'll be meetin' you in a bit."

" Got it."

Once the young woman said that Rogue ,Kurt and Alexis ported into the room. Alexis sat on the couch that faced the wide screen , Kurt beside the window over looking the courtyard and Rogue stood beside her best friend who sat in front of the computer.

" Now all we have to do is wait fo' 'em ta figure out that someone has infiltrated the mansion , again."

" Are vou sure you vant to wait for zem to figure it out Rogue? I mean it did take a vhile for zem to regroup after you and Kitty came here last night."

" He's right sis' it might take them a while to realize we're even" the warrior was abruptly cut off by an enraged Wolverine busting through the oak wood door with the rest of the X Men still in the hall.

" Who are you ?" he growled as the rest of the team entered the room.

" We'll tell you ." (0) Alexis stepped in a null defensive position before her father and released her claws as she said " Just step back before we go on the defensive." She accompanied that sly statement with a wide smirk on her lips. " Dad."

Chapter 4

The entire room had so much tension that you could almost see a dense haze , (0) Rogue walked toward the X Men with a stoic look etched on her face and waved off (0) Alexis. The professor did a similar action with Wolverine , allowing the assumed leader to step forward while the rest of the X Men including the former recruits stood opposite of their visitors.

With that said Xavier ordered for the door to be closed so that the meeting could continue without interruption. He propped up his elbows on his arm rests , entwined his fingers and set his eyes sternly onto the young woman in front of him. It was uncanny how much this woman looked like Rogue and if she was the one that had gone up against some of his most experienced X Men without even having any wounds.

The group before him didn't seem to have any malice but there was a distinct feeling of emptiness and despair in each of them.

" Who are you ? Where did you come from?" he asked with curiosity

" To answer both of your questions at once I betta' start with from where we're from."

" And." said a very uptight Scott Summers who stood beside a younger Jean Grey with his arms folded over his chest.

" Why don't you calm down little boy ?" (0) Rogue stated not trying to put up a front on how she felt toward the current X Men glaring at him coldly and unconsciously clenching her teeth. " You might be pissin' off the wrong people."

" Is that right. Then why don't you show me what type of people you are?!" the leader said placing one of his hands over the side of his glasses as fearlessly he confronted the woman.

" You obviously don't know who your talking to do you ?" she asked emphatically keeping her hands in her coat pocket. It took all of her will not to teleport directly in front of the pompous bastard and strangling him.

" Then why don't you get on with it than?"

" We're from the year 2016. Where the mutant/ human war is the least of our worries. We are the future of the X Men. As you probably guessed at this new information I'm Rogue ," she then introduced each of her teammates as they indicted themselves with a wave or glare.

" How do we know your not lying to us?" Asked a still suspicious Scott.

(0) Alexis dashed up towards the guy with precise agility passing the younger X men as if they weren't even there and loomed in on her prey. She grabbed him by the neck of his collar and yanked him up in the air , pinning him to the wall. The huntress ejected her claws directly at his neck but stopped just a fraction of millimeter away from slicing his neck.

" As you can see" Rogue raised her hand for her sister to put the leech down. " if we wanted to kill any of you" the daughter of Wolverine dropped the defenseless mutant to the ground allowing his team to help him up. " we'd done it by now."

It was obvious to the professor that the future X Men weren't fond of Scott so the professor kindly asked him to keep his voice down and keep a calm head. Resulting in him keeping his comments to himself.

The visitors sat in front of the professor and their past selves as if waiting for the other to say something. The 'long' period of silence was actually only five minutes but (0) Rogue thought it was time for them to know the exact reason they were here.

" Well now that we've gotten that out of the way I think its time that yall know why we came here in the first place." The younger X Men along with the professor stared in confusion at the future Rogue's statement.

" You'll get what she's talking about later." stated a smirking Shadowcat as she looked at the vision of shock still fresh in their gazes.

" Well Rogue , for the lack of words, what are you all doing here ?"

" Actually professor we came to this time period to prevent certain events from happening so that the future we come from doesn't occur"

The rebel leader walked over to the couch her sister was sitting in and sat beside her. She bent over onto her knees with a deep sigh as she interlocked her hands. " But we never really wanted to have any interaction with our past selves." she took a quick glance at the teens sitting opposite of them.

"Ya ve vere only supposed to come here and .. Um .." Nightcrawler was at a loss for words since he didn't know exactly what he could and could not say. Luckily for him Shadowcat took over for him,

" What Kurt's trying to say is that we were only going to work behind the scenes sort of speak."

" Yeah we weren't planning on meeting any of you but because of some old friends appearing we had no choice but to test you." stated (0) Alexis.

" So these old friends of yours how big of a threat are they ?" asked a concerned Logan.

" If they weren't that big of a threat we wouldn't have went out of our way to contact you." answered Rogue. " We have information stating that they would be attacking the manor sometime this morning and it's pretty obvious that all of you will need our help."

" What exactly do you mean by that ?" asked a curious/y/ Alexis.

" Just take a look at what we were able to do." /o/Rogue started counting on her fingers. " Number 1 , Kit and I were able to sneak into the manor not once but twice without being detected with out a purpose, Number 2 , I was able to beat the three X Men that could endure the most , and Number 3, While all of you were eating breakfast and walking around here without a care in the world Kit was able to hack into the manor's computer main frame and as we speak one command away from putting the entire mansion on lockdown and destroying the manor along with everyone in it. Now do you see why we know you need our help. The people we are going up against won't hold back, they are ruthless killing machines that will not hesitate to take down their opponent and they don't care about the lives of little children and civilians. They will kill anyone or anything that gets in the way of their mission."

/o/ Rogue waltzed over to the nearest window and stood in front of it with a callous look in her eyes. Wolverine and the professor could tell that the rest of the future X Men had that same stoic aura around them that only came from a tortured and bloody past. Unfortunately /o/ Alexis could tell that the younger X Men like Kitty and the others as well as her younger self didn't get the full concept.

" Well it's clear that these guys aren't going to believe us sis ."/o/ Alexis suggested giving her older sister a devious smirk. " Why don't we give them a preview of what we're going up against."

" My little sister has a point ," /o/ Rogue said with a million dollar smile. " Why don't we show you how our powers compare in the danger room. I'm sure that y'all are curious about what we can do."

That was when the whole room erupted into a sea of murmurs , deliberating on wether or not to take the time travelers offer. All the younger mutants were avidly excited to find out what type of power the new comers had while others like the professor as well as the other teachers were a bit hesitant others like /y/ Rogue and /y/ Alexis were up to the challenge for a second crack at fighting them. After several minutes of consideration the professor rolled forward with a warm yet omniscient smile as if he already knew the reasons behind /o/Rogue for going along so quickly with the idea in the first place.

" Alright we will allow you to have the battles as long as you don't cause any major harm to my students. By that I mean nothing life threatening. Anything else will be allowed. So when do you want to commence them?"

He spoke in a natural tone that was that of a dignified man who was well aware of his students abilities. Someone who knew that even if he did say no there would have been no stopping them anyway.

" Immediately , when the rest of our team has arrived." she replied as she looked out window at the snow falling.

"Others ?" said a confused Gambit who hadn't said a word throughout the entire altercation.

"Of course Sugah" she gave him a smile and a wink. " You really didn't think that your belle was the only one who would have to deal with her future self."/o/Rogue was saying this in rather a teasing manner that made something click inside her younger counter part.

" Wait are you sayin' that Remy has a"

" You got it." she replied still smiling. " But him and his unit probably won't be here for" she glanced at the grandfather clock on the corner. "Another hour or so. That should be enough time for us to prepare for their arrival."

" But what about these old friends you mentioned earlier , what if they attack before the rest of your team arrives?" asked Ororo

" Don't worry ," stated /o/ Kitty as she typed away on her PC. " I had Kurt set up some small antennas in the snow around the entire campus."

" And what exactly do these antenna do?" asked a curious Beast.

/o/ Kitty hooked up her computer to a hand held semi conductor taken out of her pocket. " I'm going to use this semi conductor with a Matrix program I created on my computer to refashion a Hydro electromagnetic shield using the gamma waves from space that will be collected by the antenna that feed off the micro electrons in the snow. This should block out any..." /o/ Kitty stopped talking at that point sensing the silence and confused looks on their past selves faces, especially her own counter part. It seemed that the only one who understood what she was saying were the professor and Mr. McCoy.

" Um...Could ve ... get the cliff notez version?" asked a very confused /y/ Kurt as he raised his hand. " And since when do you know so much about computers and science? The last test we took in science you failed."

"Kurt!!!" yelled /y/ Kitty shoving him on the shoulder.

That was when the older Kurt bursted out into hysterical laughter , rolling onto the floor while /o/ Kitty gave him a dark glare.

" Remember Kurt, I'm the one who took down an entire army of sentinels on my own covered in anti X with only a kine knife. Don't test me." she said calmly twirling one in her hand . That statement immediately shut up the Nightcrawler. The ninja then tucked the knife away and continued.

" Anyways what I was trying to say was that I am activating an unbreakable,

invisible , dome barrier around the mansion."

" Amazing." commented Mr. McCoy as the barrier was enclosed around the mansion in a sea of multicolored lights. " I see that my lessons have helped you come a long way Kitty."

" More than you know Mr McCoy." /o/ Kitty said gratefully as she gathered her things and addressed their leader & her best friend. " I'm going to go check up on the guys while you handle things here."

The ninja phased through the floor leaving the group to themselves.

" Now that the decision is settled the rest of you are free to go." said professor Xavier.

While that incident was getting settled another problem was beginning at the brotherhood boarding house. The boys were sitting with their mouths agape as they stared at the future Pyro sitting in the easy chair across from the sofa they were sitting on. The future X Man had just finished telling them the time travel story but left out certain details.

" Well what are we waiting for let's get out of here before these guys find us." Said a freaked out Toad. The mutant literally hopped out of his spot and lunged beside a clearly perturbed Wanda Maximoff. She vouched to stay standing up just incase the so called time traveler had an ulterior motive. From what he had told them it seemed that , for once, the Toad was right.

" Don't you agree with me sugar lumps!" the rank mutant said happily placing his arm around her shoulder.

" Don't even try." commanded the Scarlet Witch as she easily snatched his arm off of her , causing him to stumble over his feet and crash onto the floor.

The future Pyro smiled at this and bursted into hysterical laughter. He held his sides in pain while propped his left foot onto the already scuffed up coffee table.

" Sheila really doesn't change over the years."

"What's up with this guy ?" Blob whispered in Lance's ear.

" Don't know looks like he's as nuts as our Pyro." Pietro stated as he joined into the conversation.

" What 's that suppose to mean mate?" exclaimed /y/ Pyro who was still within hearing range sitting on the edge of a sofa arm. The fire controlling mutant was about to retaliate until the group was interrupted by the sound of their front door of the boarding house slamming shut.

The brotherhood quickly revved up their powers while o Pyro stopped laughing and Toad scurried behind the couch poking his head out to get a glimpse of the intruder.

" Who's there?!" ordered Lance.

" Calm down tyke." /o/ Pyro said nonchalantly as he leaned back into his chair. " It's just the partner I told you blokes 'bout."

Coming into the living room the identity of Pyro's fellow time traveler shocked everyone in the room , even the woman's younger self.

" Are you going to just stand there all day staring?!" she said clearly annoyed as she turned her attention onto her partner. " I thought I told you to tell them who I was John."

" Sorry Sheila." he raised his hands playfully in the air with a look of expectancy on his face accompanied with a big smile. " Guess it didn't cross my mind."

" I should've expected this." she said pushing a strand of hair out of her face as she peered over at her younger self. " So do you believe him now?"

"..." /y/ Wanda was completely silent and only nodded in response.

The boys on the other hand for the most part either past out or stood their with their mouths and eyes wide open. This Wanda was really ,REALLY, hot!

" You guys can stop drooling any time now!" yelled an angry /0/ Wanda as she used her hex powers to knock them back onto the sofa on top of a passed out Toad.

" Alright now that you have met Wanda. Lets get one thing straight." St John's face was suddenly etched with a stern look that none of the younger mutants had seen before. His eyes gleamed so intensely that it seemed like they were on fire. " No one will try to hit on her. Got it. If you do and she doesn't knock you out first." The master of fire pulled down his long sleeve shirt revealing a metal wristband. He snapped his fingers and immediately the man was holding a humongous fire ball that looked to be the size of a woman's exercise ball. " I will take you out personally , got it mates."

" We've got it." they said in unison.

" Good." His face automatically changed into a happy layed back expression branded with a bright smile and turned to address /o/ Wanda. " So are we goin' to meet up with the others, Anytime soon?"

" Yeah ," she said with a sly smile. " Now the rest of you need to get suited up we don't have much time."

" Yes ma'am!" the guys dashed to their rooms to change while the younger Scarlet Witch and St John stayed down stairs since they really didn't see need to change. When older Pyro first arrived , he had given his younger self a pair of metal bands and Wanda had just got in from the cold after doing some errands , wearing her blue jean jacket w/ jeans , black sweater and tan timberland boots.

" How did we become friends with these idiots?" asked an embarrassed /y/ Wanda.

" Well at least they keep things interesting." Answered /y/ St John as he played with a fire ball as he formed it in his hands.

Soon after he had said that the brotherhood boys were stumbling down the steps back into the living room.

" So where are we going ? Big sis'?" said a playful Pietro as he appeared on her right.

" You'll find out once we get there." /o/ Wanda reached into her pocket revealing a pair of car keys and led them outside with older Pyro by her side.

" What kind of car did you get for us Sheila?" he asked as they walked outside into the forest.

The group walked for a good ten minutes before arriving at the vehicles they would be riding in. They were two dark black '06 Cadillac Escalade s fitted with 20' rims.

" It took you two long enough ."

" He's right. Chere 's already told em the basics."

The group looked over in th direction where the voices had come from to see two young men standing beside two motorbikes. The obvious Cajun stood in front of a black Cobra Superstar while the younger brown haired biker leaned against a dark blue Kawasaki ZX-9R.

" So how long ago did she tell them Gambit ?" asked /o/ Wanda.

" Twenty minutes."

" Alright mates!" commanded /0/Pyro as he turned to the Brotherhood who were waiting patiently beside the Cadillacs. " Load up. Blob , Toad and Avalanche ride with me. The rest of you will ride Sheila."

The two groups piled into the trucks , while the four future X men stayed outside for a couple of minutes. Wanda watched as her future self and /o/ Pyro communicated for a while before the older mutants went back to their respectful groups. What ever they were talking about they seemed pretty serious about it and that made the young Scarlet Witch wondering what exactly what they had gotten themselves into.

" Stop worrying so much Wanda." said her brother as bolted to the front passenger seat.

" He's right Sheila. 'Sides this should be lot better than sittin' round listenin' to Toad and Blob argue all day. Even though it is good entertainment."

The hex caster turned around to see that Pyro was climbing into the seat beside her. He was wearing casual clothing , a simple pair of light brown cargo pants , a red orange turtle neck , black ski vest and a pair of dull boots. His hair was still slightly ruffled but he had taken off his goggles revealing his dark brown eyes.

Was he right ? Could all of this just be like any mission the group had gone on? No that would be asking for too much. Wanda knew that who ever these guys that they would be going up against would be even more ruthless than Apocalypse.

Gazing out the window she silently watched the bare trees blur past as they plowed through the desolate forest back to the frozen streets.

While the X Men were rallying their reinforcements , their enemies were multiplying. Deep in the mists of the ice capes of Antarctica ,there was a large oases of jungle in the middle of the icy waste land. The island looked like something out of a Jurassic Park it even had the dinosaurs flying in the air and roaming the grounds.

In the middle of this of this prehistoric utopia there was a large Aztec temple made of dark hard marble rock. The entire stairway of the infrastructure was covered in vines and moss. While the entire building appeared to be ancient inside its inner workings the temple looked more like an extremely high maintenance base. Throughout the twists and turns there was a giant command room in the very center where there stood a large burly man dressed in highly technological armor that covered his entire body with the exception of his head. He was attached to a large platform that was hooked up to all types of wires and connectors.

The man let his mind wander into the depths of his mind , tapping into the vast power given to him through the X gene. Focusing on the vessel he had come to the past to find. The mutant that he respected , obsessed with, loathed and feared because both her physical and mental strength rivaled his own. She was known by many names many of which he had come to now which were among millions of

names she would be referred to as but there was one that was universal that every being mutant or human had heard called...

" Master Apocalypse!"

The level twelve mutant dictator broke out his trance in a huff and turned to face the worm that had disrupted his search for his equal. He glared down vehemently

at his minion who was bowed down on won knee and stared forward at attention.

" This better be important." he said with a calm yet threatening demeanor, His armored body was broad and tall. So much so that sometimes even his most faithful minions have feared him and that's exactly how the dictator wanted it.

" We've found her." the former Morlock responded. " She is at the Xavier Institute but there are others with her as well. Along with the SHIELD human forces . "

" I have no need for the others we will let them be for the moment."

" Are you sure that you do not wish to attack them?"

" Are you questioning my authority?" He asked deepening his glare at the spiky armored young man that looked back at Apocalypse with a stone face that showed nothing but the dictator knew better. Deep inside the spiked African American man 's war scarred mind that he was truly terrified of the powerful extremist.

" No master Apocalypse... I-I-I was only suggesting th-" the general was immediately shocked with over 1 billion volts of electricity bringing him to his knees as he wailed in agony. After what seemed like an eternity Apocalypse, with a small wave of the hand, eliminated the painful torture and let him collected his breath.

" Don't EVER question my authority AGAIN! Do you understand me General Spike."

Coughing up several pints of blood the man formerly known as Evan Daniels struggled to his feet and sputtered in a ghastly voice. " Y-Y-Yes master Apocalypse."

" Good." Apocalypse forced Spike out of the room with a telekinetic blast through titanium metal doors , leaving him to his business. The ruler opened wide the large screen window that covered the entire east wall and scanned the entire landscape with a sadistic smirk on his face.

" Soon Rogue you will be mine."

CHAPTER 5

Inside the X mansion the place was in a complete buzz over the arrival of the future X Men. /o/ Kurt was porting through various rooms searching for his sister he finally found the level ten mutant out in the courtyard with his younger sister Alexis sparing. The two were throwing seemingly endless volleys of punches at one another before even realizing Kurt was there.

" What's up Kurt?" asked the huntress as she retracted her claws.

" What are you guys doing?"

" We're training." Rogue stated nonchalantly as she picked up her coat off of a nearby stone bench.

" Well you two have an audience." the Nightcrawler motioned his hands around the entire balcony level off the institute that surrounded them.

Rogue momentarily glanced up at te crowd of mutants cramming in the balconies with their mouths gaped open with amazement and wonder. Surveying the audience the rebel leader noticed that her past self or her sister's weren't among them . A smile suddenly appeared on both of the fighters faces both of them had noticed the absence and were fully aware of what was coming.

" I think you better get back inside Kurt." X said with a sly smile as she re- released her black ore claws from her hands. " Unless you want to get caught in the cross fire."

"Please don't tell me that you're going to start something again?" he said worriedly as he ported in front of his sister. " Can't you at least wait until we're in the danger room?"

" Sorry Sugah," Rogue said her best smile. " but we ain't the ones startin' this fight." The mutant power house motioned her hand toward the two figures coming out onto the mansion's snowed over courtyard.

" Oh no." he said agonizingly porting out onto one of the balconies where his younger self stood with Kit and Kitty. " This isn't good."

" So what do we do know ?" asked Kitty glancing up frantically at her counterpart for an answer.

" We let them fight." Kit replied laughing half-heartedly with playful smirk on her face.

" You're kidding right ?!" Exclaimed Sam , who was bending over the banister staring in surprise. " Their going to tear the place apart."

" Well are you planning on stopping two high mutants from sparring then be my guest. Mona mi"

The group nearly broke their necks to see an older Remy Lebeau standing the bare branches of a nearby oak tree that toward all the way to the institution's balconies. From afar the man appeared to be /y/ Remy's twin but those mutants that were closer could see that time had taken a bit of a tole on the master thief. His fae had transformed into an aged but handsome man. His face 's basic bonme structure was the same still baring the Lebeau smirk. There was one small flaw in his feature that was most noticeable. On his left cheek there was a long jagged scar trailing down his left cheek. The man's over all outfit consisted of a blue pair of jeans, a grey sweater , black boots and a tattered blue jacket. His hair was a little bit longer and pulled back into a low ponytail.

"You're early." Kit said with a demanding smirk. " So does this mean they were actually able to convince that group to join up with us?"

" Well..." the Cajun rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and said wyrly. " they don' know that bit o' info."

" What ?!" Kit exclaimed nearly screaming.

" Jus' calm down they won't get here fo' anotha ten minutes." he said with a cocky grin and pointed to the courtyard where his Rogue was getting into her battle mode . " Besides that will distract that small war down there."

"Fine." Kit agonized as she propped her hands onto her hips. " But you're going to

go down there."

" .." Remy just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He had no choice in the matter now. " What ever you say mon ami."

Back on the ground /o/ Rogue was getting ready to charge at her two opponents . She had requested that her younger sister stay out of the match so now it was down to her and the two young X men.

" Shall we get started ?" /o/ Rogue challenged as she shifted into a standard fighting position. " Or are ya petit afraid?" The leader smiled in irony to her self almost immediately making the debonaire statement. ' I have been married to him for too long.'

/y/ Rogue and /y/ X charged at their opponent at full force.


End file.
